At Your Touch
by SPICEGIRL97
Summary: At the feel of Sherlock tight walls closing further around him, John begins to whimper. His mind is blank as he's completely given into his baser instincts. All he can think is the sensation of ramming into Sherlock's body, forcing him to realize who he belongs to.


AT YOUR TOUCH

John paces back and forth across his bedroom desperately trying to punish himself for what he'd done. John has been in love with his best and only friend, Sherlock Holmes. How could he not? Graceful, intelligent, dangerous, gorgeous Sherlock Holmes. John has always known how he's felt about Sherlock since their first case together in freshman year of high school. The only problem is that he's never known if Sherlock has felt the same way, and to make his current predicament short, John decided to test his odds and kiss him.

Only…Sherlock had the worst possible reaction to it.

John watched as Sherlock practically stared wide eyed and mouth dropped open like a fish opening and closing his mouth with no words coming out. Then Sherlock turned around and fled. Literally. Just ran away, and John hasn't heard from him since.

-4 Hours Ago-

 **Meet me in the chem labs – JW**

Why? Did I leave something in there? –SH

… **No – JW**

…What for then? –SH

 **I have something important to do. –JW**

Do you need my help? –SH

… **You could say that –JW**

…? – SH

John had just finished rugby practice, and is still sweating. Usually they always go over to each other's' house (usually Sherlock's since his parents are never home) and hang or stay over. He's probably still a little musty form practice to, but he can't think of a better time. He needs to know how Sherlock feels about him. John had decided that today was going to be the day he'd fess up and confess his feelings for Sherlock. Only, he couldn't just tell him because Sherlock has never taken very well to sentiment, so something less overwhelming. John had decided a single kiss would hopefully get the point across.

With the adrenaline still coursing through his body, he felt like he still had enough energy and courage to actually go through with this. His head turns and his ears perk up as the chemistry door knob turns and the door opens to reveal Sherlock. He's in uniform looking incredibly youthful, and relaxed yet when he sees John his eyebrows scrunch together like they do when he's calculating.

"John? What's wrong? You're acting strange."

John briefly wonders if he'd rather Sherlock just deduce the situation…only Sherlock's probably never been confessed to nor would he have kept the information he would have gathered from the situation anyway.

"I need to do something."

John finds the words tumbling out of his mouth is a nervous rush. Sherlock blinks a few times before folding his arms together and nodding once for John to continue.

"Come closer."

John nearly whispers. He can feel the pressure and his nerves going haywire. Sherlock now has a concerned look although he doesn't say anything. He hesitates slightly before stepping closer until he's in front of John.

"John? Tell me what wrong. You know how bad I am at figuring emotions out."

The thought of Sherlock trying to figure out the situation, which is actually about how much John likes him, is cute. Sherlock is known for his detective skills yet when it comes to himself he's completely clueless. John grins at the irony.

"I think if I tell you, something bad will happen," John says not sure if he could stand losing Sherlock from his life if Sherlock doesn't feel the same or want to be friends anymore.

"John nothing's going to happen between us…" Sherlock says, "The two of us against the world, John. That's what we agreed on after our first case together."

John nods at the fond memory of the midnight chase, ambulance sirens, and really good Chinese.

"I know…this is just important to…on a different level, I suppose."

"What level could possibly be bigger than that?"

Sherlock asks shrugging as if he doesn't believe anything there could be something more meaningful. John steps forward before reaching out onto Sherlock school uniform (that fits him way too well for his own good) and pulls him so their lips brush against each other.

"This, Sherlock," John says before kissing Sherlock, noting the sharp gasp that emits from those plump pink cupid bow lips. "This is far beyond that level."

If anyone asked John to recall how long the kiss was, John wouldn't be able to remember. He was too into how much Sherlock tasted like Mrs. Hudson's lemon cookies and how slim Sherlock's waist was when he wrapped his arms around him. Although, he would be able to recall the adorable little moans and sighs that emitted from Sherlock's mouth when their tongues tangled together. It wasn't until they were short of breath that Sherlock pulls back with wide eyes and an open mouth. He's shocked and his body is visibly tense. John was smiling at how great the kiss was until he'd realized Sherlock's full reaction.

"What's wrong?"

Sherlock tries to speak, but nothing comes out. This only makes John chuckle a little. A speechless Sherlock Holmes! That's got to be a good thing right?

"Sherlock?"

A squeak emits from Sherlock mouth, before he swiftly turns around and flees. John had never felt so…rejected in his life.

-4 Hours Later-

John bits his nails as he taps his foot and stares at the blank screen of his phone waiting for Sherlock to text him back. After he'd ran off, John had tried calling and texting him but to no avail. Sherlock isn't responding. He'd then decided to just go home. His thoughts kept floating back to how good the kiss was, and if he'd just lost his best friend. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ John shakes his head from side to side. How could he have done something so tactless? If Sherlock wasn't going to respond to words why would he respond physically either?

"John, honey! Will you come down here?"

John doesn't want to hear from his mother right now. Can't she see he's going through a mental teenage crisis right now!

"Be right there."

John rolls his eyes and takes his time going down the steps until he stops short upon seeing black curly hair, pale skin, sharp cheekbones, blue eyes, red lips (still swollen) , and a familiar enticingly slim figure standing beside his mother.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock looks bashfully off to the side not meeting his gaze once John erupts from his room. Mrs. Watson stares at the awkward chemistry between them before a knowing smirk creeps onto her face.

"Well, I'm headed to the do some…errands. Why don't you make yourself comfortable Sherlock, honey," Mrs. Watson says slyly before grabbing the car keys and turning to leave before adding, "Actually why don't you stay the night, Sherlock. Your parents won't be back until next weekend and we'd be _glad_ to have you."

Neither John nor Sherlock miss the extra emphasis of the word 'glad.' Mrs. Watson giggles to herself when she sees John and Sherlock blush slightly before walking out the door and starting the car. Harry is over at Clara's house, and John's dad is notoriously known for being a workaholic, which only leaves them conveniently alone in the house.

Both pause, and the awkward silence grows. John watches Sherlock as he nervously shifts from one leg to another. John scratches his head, not exactly sure how to proceed, before clearing his throat and closing the gap between the rest of the stairs and Sherlock.

"um…I'm not exactly sure what to say."

Sherlock remains quite and refuses to look at John directly, although John knows he's watching him closely out the corner of his eye.

"How long?"

Sherlock asks meekly. It takes John a moment to realize Sherlock was asking him how long he's loved him.

"Always."

Sherlock bashfully looks down at his feet. His curls falling into his face at the simple gesture. John immediately had to repress the urge to brush them aside. This wasn't exactly how this wasn't exactly how this was supposed to happen.

"I wanted to tell you," John starts before looking off to the side hopelessly, "But I thought that it might be too overwhelming. I guess maybe I should have just said it after all."

John finishes with a nervous laugh. Sherlock clicks his teeth before taking in a deep breath and looks at John. John was surprised at the ferocity of the gaze. Before he could ask Sherlock what was going on, Sherlock launches out a hand and pulls John towards him.

The kiss is bold, uncoordinated, and perfect. Just like Sherlock. John emits a relieved sigh before kissing Sherlock back. When they pull back this time Sherlock's eyes are still closed as if savoring the feel of their lips together. When he opens them John is swept away with the immense feeling of relief.

"Is it safe to say you feel the same way then?"

Sherlock snaps his eyes open and John watches the adorable full body flush takes over Sherlock's body.

"I do not want to humiliate myself by trying to describe my…feelings," Sherlock mutters shyly, making John's eyes soften in admiration as he waits for Sherlock to continue, "However, I do fancy you in that way. So I suppose that's a yes."

That's as close to an 'I love you' as Sherlock Holmes will ever get, John thinks to himself. He'll have to get Sherlock to open up more once they're relationship strengthens. John smiles as he pulls Sherlock back in for a soft intimate kiss. Sherlock opens his mouth and allows John to take the lead. John slips his arms from around Sherlock to hold onto his hips, pressing Sherlock's firmly against his own. Sherlock maneuvers himself so one of Johns thighs are between both of his. His arms gradually wrap around John's neck as he sighs into the kiss. John peppers small little kisses all over Sherlock's face and Sherlock accepts each one as he runs his fingers through John's thin blond locks and tightens onto his hair to recapture John's lips.

John feels the warmth between them begin to build as they begin to struggle with tugging each other's clothes off.

"John, I want-"

Sherlock begins; wanting to convey the urgency of the situation to John, but still not wanting to pull away from the kiss.

"I know," John interrupts, placing a kiss on Sherlock's nose. "Upstairs."

John takes hold of Sherlock's hand as they walk together up the stairs and into John's bedroom. John sits down on his bed and reaches out to pull Sherlock into his lap. Sherlock lands right on top of John's growing erection causing Sherlock to gasp and John to moan.

"hugh, Sherlock. God, the things I want to do to you…"

John drifts staring at Sherlock's swollen red bottom lip. Sherlock tugs that lip into his mouth as he rolls his hips forward onto John's growth. John clamps his lips shut to prevent a grunt from ripping through his lips at the fantastic shockwaves coursing through his body when Sherlock swerves those seductive hips. John takes hold over Sherlock's uniform and slowly begins to undress him, savoring each inch of revealed pale flesh. When Sherlock chest is completely exposed John pulls back from a kiss to experiment with the new territory.

He begins with a long sensual lick against Sherlock's nipple. Sherlock's hips buck, causing Johns grip to tighten on his hips.

"J-john."

John ignores the plea that falls from Sherlock, instead way too interested in the way he sounds when he bucks upwards against Sherlock's perky arse. John kneads the soft flesh of Sherlock's arse as he switches nipples. Sherlock is a squirming mess in John lap, only fueling John's responses and growth.

"J-John seriously…"

"I'm not even close to being finished with you yet, Sherlock." John whispers hoarsely against the shell of Sherlock's ear. Sherlock shivers violently as his arms shoot out to prompt himself against John's small compacted frame.

" _Oooh!_ "

John smirks at the response, before capturing the rest of Sherlock's lewd noises with a kiss. While Sherlock's distracted, John takes hold of Sherlock's erection through his black uniform trousers.

"John!"

"Hmm?"

John casually responds to Sherlock's jump. Sherlock mutters something not English underneath his breath as John strokes his erection.

" _Ughh!_ John! More!"

John stands with Sherlock wrapped around him before turning over so Sherlock's below him. He tries not to become captivated with how beautiful Sherlock looks, spread out and lax in his bed. Wild strands of black curls everywhere, blue eyes darkened and hazy with arousal, thighs heated and trembling as John brushes against them, arms clenching John's clothes, mouth wide open, and chest panting rheumatically. Honestly, John should have confessed a lot sooner.

"John-Hurry."

Sherlock tugs at John's clothes, forcing John to pull back and take them off. John allows Sherlock to soak in John's small compacted frame. He smiles when Sherlock eyes linger at one place in particular and gulp before meeting John's eyes again. John moves back into the affectionate arms of his soon-to-be-lover.

"Don't worry love," John says softly caressing Sherlock's cheeks, staring deep into those smoky grey eyes. "I'll take care of you, just like I always do."

Sherlock nods and bucks his hips upwards against Johns to emphasize his need. John strips off the last of Sherlock's clothes and kisses Sherlock's skin right down to his naval.

"Beautiful." John whispers against the heated flesh.

John opens his mouth to lick his tongue against the slit of Sherlock's erection.

"MMuh. John…"

He holds Sherlock's hips down before engulfing the entire organ. Sherlock mouth drops as he flips his head back and arches cleanly off John's mattress.

"Ooh John! _aah…_ "

John sucks and deep throats Sherlock, watching closely as Sherlock squirms, clenches and moans around him. Sherlock's toes curl and as his body tries to desperately control the amount to pleasure overcoming himself. When John is sure Sherlock's wound up tight, incoherent, and about to cum John pulls back and wipes his mouth.

"nooo! John _please!_ Please!"

John feels his penis twitch at the neediness in Sherlock's tone combined with the helpless look on his face. John's panting and his eyes just as clouded as Sherlock's are. He leans down to silence Sherlock's cries.

"You're not coming until I'm deep inside you, ringing out every orgasm I possible can with my cock deep inside your body, Sherlock."

Sherlock's body bucks up to meet John's in approval.

" _Yes_ John. _Yes!_ More!"

John grabs the lube from his bedside draw and squeezes a generous amount inti his hand. Sherlock leans back and spreads his legs wantonly for John's easy access. John circles his fingers around Sherlock rim, successfully teasing Sherlock's wits and his already sensitized body.

"Sstop teasing." Sherlock whines flexing his hips trying to get John's fingers inside him. John grins then thrusts two fingers inside Sherlock.

"Ahh!"

Sherlock grips the bedsheets and throws his head off to the side. The intrusion hurts briefly before John kneads the area as he gingerly scissors Sherlock open. Preparing him for something a lot more impacting. Sherlock begins to moans in abandon. The heat making his blood boil. John rubs all the right spots inside him nearly causing him to nearly drool. His body twitches and shifts, bending to John's will as the scorching pleasure builds up deep inside him.

"J-John…now! Need…now!"

Sherlock not being able to complete a full sentence got John leaking pre-come straight from his cock. Sherlock grabs hold of the lube, squeezes some into his hand, and takes hold of John's erection.

"S-Shit…ffuck..Sherlock."

Sherlock begins to slowly stroke John's erection, absorbing John's facial expressions and catalyzing them inside his Mind Palace for another day. John grabs hold of anything as he concentrates on not coming from the feel of Sherlock experienced hands working him like he does his violin.

"John, I can't wait any longer. I want you now!"

Sherlock whispers breathily into John's ear as he nips the shell and tighten his hand brutally against John's erection.

"AGHH. S-Shit..Sher… _Ohhh_."

John's body rocks with Sherlock's hand until he's sure he'll come just by Sherlock's voice in his ear and his warm hand enclosed around his cock. When Sherlock releases John he immediately positions himself at Sherlock's entrance.

"You're all mine. No one else's…"

"Just yours, John. Only Yours."

John shoves his hips forward forcing his cock past the resistance of Sherlock entrance. Sherlock screams and arches into the painful sensation of John being inside him. John nearly comes at the pressure created within Sherlock's tight walls, the burning heat of being inside Sherlock, the endless hot moisture dripping and spreading along his length. John pauses to wait for Sherlock; whose face is scrunched in pain. His legs are wrapped tightly around John as if trying to hold him deep inside and prevent him from moving. His arms are locked around John's neck and his fingers tugging harshly at John's blond strands, mouth open from the pained scream.

"Shh, it'll all be over soon, love."

John shakily tries to sooth Sherlock's pains. Desperate to draw his attention away from his body's physical satisfaction in joining with Sherlock.

"J-John move. Please."

Sherlock whines after a while as he gets used to John's size. John slowly pulls out and back in to help Sherlock get accustomed to him. He knows Sherlock's grown impatient when Sherlock grabs hold of his arse and rams his hips upwards into his.

"Aaah. Shit..sher-not so fast."

"muugh, more Jawn!"

Sherlock moans as he claws against Johns back. John's thrusts quickly get more aggressive as he begins to learn Sherlock's body. John drops his head to Sherlock neck and begins to lick against the jugular vein and Sherlock's collar bone, leaving love bits all over him.

"Mine. All that is you-is mine, Sherlock."

"ooh! _Yes!_ _There,_ John!"

Sherlock moans explicitly as he flexes and bends his body so John can hit his prostate just right.

"AHh! Harder!"

John pants as sweat begins to form against and in between their bodies. Sherlock is screaming so loud John's pretty sure he's going to hear something about this from the neighbors tomorrow morning. Sherlock's inner muscles squeezing and releasing him, slowly coaxing John to release.

" _uughh_ …oohh…c-cant.."

Sherlock's eyes flutter as John hits his prostate again. His body begging for John to get him to cum. John slides his hand down Sherlock's frame until he grips his erection. He begins to pump hastily as Sherlock begins to rock and sway with the movement.

"John! John! John!"

Never had John found his name so erotically spoken until his moment. It's all John can hear along with the slick sounds his cock is making inside Sherlock arse. John takes one last look at the pent up face Sherlock has. Sherlock lips making the perfect "o" shape.

"uuh fu-fuck. Cum Sherlock… _please_ "

Sherlock couldn't bear the sound of John's helplessness. The thought of someone so strong, and brave, torn down by him alone was just too much. As if John couldn't finish until Sherlock was satisfied. As if he needed Sherlock to cum in order for him to finish. John's speed picks up as the rhythm is abandoned. Sherlock responds as John hits his prostate with merciless accuracy. Finally, Sherlock practically explodes around John. Back arched in prefect, eyes close, mouth open, one hand yanking John hair, other ripping the bed sheets to shreds, toes curling. The orgasm is white hot, and the stars dancing across his eyelids as his body convulses around John's member.

"John!"

Sherlock's hot spunk erupts all over their bodies, mixing easily with the sweat they both caused.

At the feel of Sherlock tight walls closing further around him, John begins to whimper. His mind is blank as he's completely given into his baser instincts. All he can think is the sensation of ramming into Sherlock's body, forcing him to realize who he belongs to. His thrusts lose finesse yet gain aggression. The feel of Sherlock body jolting and shuddering, tightly gripping onto him is way too much. It's the feeling of Sherlock finishing and John knowing he is the one that took him there that does John in.

"Sherlock!"

John practically screams as he ejaculates copiously inside Sherlock's warmth. His eyes squeezed shut, as his head nuzzled up against Sherlock's neck biting into Sherlock's collarbone. John's body flexing as emits he stream after stream of cum whimpering each time he emits a new load deep inside. Sherlock weakly reaches up to rub his hand against John's sweat drenched strands, along his sweat soaked back and arms. He travels his hands teasingly between their bodies, rubbing his spunk against John's stomach and chest feeling John tremble with sensitivity against his hands as he continues to release hot semen inside him.

When the high is over John rolls off of Sherlock and faces him. Sherlock turns on his side to meet John's gaze. John pulls Sherlock's small fragile frame against his more solid and sturdy one.

"I've never felt this way before, John." Sherlock whispers as John entwines their hands together. "But I'm glad it's you I feel for."

"Me to, Sherlock. Me to."

John says rubbing his hand idly against Sherlock's stomach, soothing them both to sleep.


End file.
